


The Beacon Lit

by Obsidian_phantom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Jibber jabber, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_phantom/pseuds/Obsidian_phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead pool is over. But there's something new  circling and it might be too much for even the McCall pack to handle.<br/>Once the beacon was silenced, a locked door, stopping supernaturasl from seeking out beacon hills. But then three teenagers turned the key and threw a match igniting the beacon. Now it calls to all. Someone needs to step up. Someone needs to make sure that beacon hills won't  go to the dogs. Trouble is coming to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to normal-Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the pack are back to school. but things have changed for everyone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently editing and rewriting this story so please bare with me for updates

Scott POV

The loud rumbling of the engine drowned out the world. Scott felt the vibrations run through his body and with them he felt himself untether, just for a moment he had achieved _ukiyu_ ; a word that Kira had taught him- it meant “floating world” a place where you felt detached from the world and it’s problems. that’s exactly where Scott needed to be. Here. In the moment vibrating away from everything and everyone.

Since the fiasco that was Kate and Peter had torn their lives apart and not to mention Derek’s disappearing act- from which he had only just decided to call the curtain on -it was an understatement to say that Scott was feeling the weight of the world, or more precisely beacon hills, on his shoulders. Combine that with his inescapable sense of impending doom and your probably reading his cause for sectioning at Eichen house. So yes Scott was staying in the moment here in the school parking lot, idling with the rest of the teenagers who chattered inanely hoping to delay the inevitable school day. He sat there lost in the peace which he happily let wash over him. That was until a familiar tap on the shoulder woke him from his state. Stiles saddled up beside him with that familiar grin plastered on his face, not far behind was the reason. Malia stood talking to Lydia over a clearly abused notebook. Both intense in their focus on a particular problem.

Scott was obviously happy to see his friend but unfortunately for both of them, Stiles’s appearance had dragged Scott back to the reality of everything that was going wrong with his life. Stiles face darkened reacting to Scott’s own expression. The two had been linked for so long that they didn’t need words to convey the basics. Stiles raised his eyebrows, tilting his head forward. It said “we need to talk later, I’m worried” and Stiles was right, had Scott bothered to look properly in the mirror this morning he would have seen his grey complexion and deepening bags under his eyes, all indicators to the fact that he had not let a night go by without running a patrol. The rest of his pack took turns to come on half of the patrols; the other half they didn’t know about. Had they, then perhaps they would have started to see the twitching of his hands- ready to develop claws. Or how his eyes darted to the exits and weak spots of their surroundings. Waiting for some cataclysm to befall them.

But they hadn’t noticed. And it was starting to anger him. They were falling into the trap of false security. Somehow they all seemed to have slipped so easily back into the old habits of school, family, even planning for social lives- like the party everyone in school was talking about. It was Friday night in the warehouse district -which screamed trouble. But no one seemed to care.

He felt like Stiles. And Stiles had become this alien, chilled out, or at least as chilled as he could get, sophomore. Girlfriend and all.

Yet Scott inwardly chastised himself. _Of course, they act like this, so no one worries._ Scott finally took his key out of the ignition and smiled at Stiles. He felt silly and ashamed. They were still here - still fighting the good fight and they would face the world together. It made him and his wolf relax to see them and remember that they were a pack- he was never alone.

It also helped to see Kira run through the main doors; too flustered about being late to even notice their group. 

A few genuinely happy “Hey”s to Lydia and Malia mindlessly responded to by the girls as they delved deeper into the conundrum that was maths whilst he and Stiles joined into the gossip dishing on the latest hot topic.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott guiding him to the doors his voice chipper as he stated “so, there’s news floating around about a party”

Scott looked to Stiles sideways his eyebrows quizzical “your planning to go?”

Stiles looked abashed. Genuinely. “of course! Listen it’s a new semester; new hope deal so far as I’m concerned. This could finally be the high school experience we’ve dreamed of – a raging teenage party with some hot girls”- Malia growled-“I mean fine ladies on our arms. Why miss out when you of all people need a release.” His face became solemn, then quickly changed to the signature Stillinski smirk “it’s gonna be good”

Scott simply listened and smiled as they entered the school the doors swinging shut behind them clipping an ambient conversation

“I heard some new guy is transferring in. it’s so weird too. I heard the party...”

Scott felt an itch in his brain for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, bitesize chapters now - but not much else changed in this one.


	2. welcome to Beacon hills high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is hard. for everyone.

Meave POV  
Walking back into high school was going to feel like watching a post apocalypse movie; the basic premise was the same fighting for survival, roaming gangs -maybe some mutant monsters to battle aka teachers. Hopefully. For most of them it was just the unusual characters that either made it memorable or something too bland to recall. At least that was my experience. Most of the time.  
The car park had finally cleared of the reprobates and panicked stragglers when I finally felt it safe to exit the car. Beacon hills high was fairly new. Well, it wasn’t here the last time I was. However, this place had always been a sight of education and training for those who lived in the territory.   
The passenger door opened behind me pulling me from far off memories. Only for it to be slammed moments later- unnecessary force, I thought. I sighed preparing for the conversation that I was about to have with the young gentleman responsible for the noise. He grunted as he opened the door again to reach inside pulling out an empty ruck sack only to slam the door once again. He was obviously trying not to break it. Impressive restraint.  
“now Malakai, you know that this will be for the best” I spoke in my most diplomatic and even voice knowing that any flattery or clear manipulation would be disastrous for the car. Still, he grunted to show his disdain for his fate. He muttered some obscenities to himself as he threw the bag over his shoulder. Then turning to the car, and making a point of ignoring me, he preened himself. Straightening his burgundy t-shirt; pulling up his jeans and tightening the belt; even touching up his hair which he had made us late with by spending an hour on. He certainly acted like he didn’t want to be here.  
But this behaviour had gone on for a week now. Ignoring me. Making exaggerated outbursts like some toddler. And I had reached my limit for this foolishness.  
I set my eyes sternly and made to level them with his, difficult as he was a lofty 6ft2” to my 5 ft 10 - solved by my grabbing of his collar to make him stoop to my level.  
it was time to get the ship in order.  
I lowered my voice to a deeper bass so he knew that I was serious. “ to be frank, I have had quite enough of the troglodyte act, this was discussed and decided. You are going to school so switch to that role instead – do I make myself clear” He had been with me long enough that I grew irritated by infantile attitudes.  
“I understand” His reply came softly; submissive and ghostly of his usual voice.  
I realise how hard this was going to be for him. I did. But it had to be done. And if I was honest it was him who I wanted at my back in the trenches.  
I smiled softly as I so often did for him, soothing his bruised bravado. Staring into his bewitching cognac eyes desparate to convey the weight of our mission “I need you with me on this one. I wouldn’t ever put you in this position if I didn’t have to…’’ I gave him a wink. ‘’besides with you in I have no doubt we’ll have all those soppy teens for dessert” a wicked smile came to my lips and finally Malakai began to brighten.  
A small grin appeared on his previously down trodden face - a start. He looked to me, then the school, a spark of his fighting spirit flaring in his eyes. With a deeply honeyed baritone in his voice that I had missed he spoke with conviction.  
“ My life for my queen and long may she reign.”  
I tussled his ink black hair, hiding how happy and relieved I truly was, then patted him on the shoulder its feathery tips tickling my hand. “ Yes, yes and you need a haircut”   
With that it was time for Beacon hills high to receive a long overdue inspection


	3. fire in chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to cure an itch in your head? Dance!

As we entered the school I already felt a gnawing at the back of my skull. My other self knew there was something that I should be paying attention to. But I had been in this place so long trying to shut out its influence it was hard to hear clearly what I was missing.

 I looked around finding a messy current of hormonal teenagers each travelling their own paths in uncertain chaos- ugh high school.

I tried to ignore this new alarm, though my chest felt heavy with the instinctual sense that this was something important. The reception was further into the building so Malakai and I pushed like salmon upstream towards it. Malakai walked in front of me a providing a shield from the barrage of distracted teens who couldn’t seem to figure out that school meant class not socialising in the hall.

But that wasn’t what was really frustrating me- it was the scratching in my head which taunted me, telling me that I was missing something, someone? With Malakai back to his old self, mostly, I could rely on him to get us to the destination. He looked back frequently to check if I was still following him but remained silent. He was too used to me by now to think of jibber jabbering about something whilst I was seeking.

Everyone that passed me I examined with my eyes then dismissed. I couldn’t find it. _Huhu losing your edge dear? Your missing something so obvious._ A smoke like whisper tickled my brain as it condemned me. the ambient noise of the hallway falling away as they raised their voice. _Release me, let me find it. You’re already too immersed in this world to truly sense the other. You need me._  I growled at the implication that I couldn’t do my job properly without them. And unfortunately, that meant I growled at a random girl whose eyes jumped open before she scurried away. _Hmm, poor showing._ I took a breath to try and calm myself when it hit me. It was there. In the air. I smiled and the voice became silent- no doubt pouting.

I stopped, watching as Malakai walked on ahead preoccupied with moving a people around him like a boulder in a stream. With some disinterest, I watched as many females were stopping their mundane activities to sneak peeks at him, then clucking to one another in a frenzy of intrigue and delight. For now, they could salivate like dogs for all I cared my interest was with curing the itch in my brain.

The crowd enveloped me but I remained unmoved. Closing my eyes to the dazzling overload of sight so that I could focus on my other sense. The noise was as overwhelming as sight so I let that too fade away. It was a scent that interested me. Slowly I breathed out bracing myself for what I knew would come. I was as prepared as I was going to be mentally when I inhaled, with purpose, deep and slow through my nose.

The world practically smacked me. I had to steady myself or risk being toppled by the force of it.

the reek of mingling body odours and ranging cover ups made my stomach turn. Yet I stayed true, sifting through the scents- peeling back the layers- tasting the air like fine wine until I could see this other world vividly in my mind. A world based on hormones -which in a high school was like standing in the perfume aisle.

There were the obvious ones; anxiety, love, lust, even a brief hint of hot anger. Each was like a spice, smelling sweet, fiery or noxious. But I wasn't interested in any of them. There was a scintilla of similar scents ahead of me; sickly sweet swirls of anxiety, love, suspicion and a common undercurrent of fear... A most curious mixture to be sure. As I focused on the distant mass my body moved as water through pebbles; avoiding the bodies of pupils. Slowly the distant light grew to a bonfire overpowering those around. A true unity of spirits which was captivating. I could have danced in this light and quieted the irksome sensation in my head somewhat. But I needed more something specific to stab at it and extinguish the irritation.

The central spark. That which fuelled the rest. That which fed off the others. A person whom the rest revolved around.

A laugh grew in my mind. A pest. My feet continued to perform a melee avoiding obstacles. Faintly I thought I heard my boy call my name…

Then the bundled mass of scents began to move, divide- anxiety and stress building in each one. And with that, they clarified leaving one which was far more intense. Overwhelming levels of anxiety, fear, love and wariness plus that unique smell which gave me such pleasure as it washed over me easing the itch with a soothing tickle as I lost myself to its intoxicating aroma. It could only be likened to an earthy, warming scent that spread through my brain. A hot flame in my mind it drew me closer. My eyes snapped open but my mind could still see the fire. I followed its light. I knew what this meant. So too did the voice as it began humming a tune to follow my steps.

It was upon me in seconds and I was almost blinded by the overload to my senses. I closed my eyes again to shut out the other world’s sight so that I could see its physical form, if not its true form.

A voice came husky yet smooth to the ear. “ erm, excuse me, but your in front of my locker”

When I opened my eyes again a tan, muscular, crooked jawed boy stood in front of me. His expression betrayed his feeling of awkwardness as his chocolate brown eyes darted around to make sure no one was paying us particular interest. They weren’t. He squirmed under my gaze making me realise that I was staring. His nostrils flexed as he inhaled my scent, it was an indicator for me to say something. And I was about to when a familiar hand reach across my view to grab my upper arm.

Malakai was positioned between me and the boy who to be honest was incredibly startled. I scowled at Malakai but once I had looked up to his face I saw the strained expression with which he was looking towards the boy. I knew exactly what must have been going on in his head and I also knew that he needed to be defused. With a nervous smile on my face, I smacked Malakai on the back of his head. He shook his head and the boy's eyes widened even more. I spoke quickly with a blush on my face, a shy laugh under toning my words “I’m so sorry about that, I zoned for a second and Malakai here is just concerned in case you took it as an afront to yourself, but I can see that you're a nice boy who was just taken by surprise.” I continued smiling even as his face settled into a less alarmed but still confused look. Malakai turned to walk away without a word dragging me with him. I decided it was a good idea not to linger and agitate him. I left calling out a friendly, if fleeting, introduction. “my name is Meave, or miss Byrne. I’m your new counsellor; stop by later so we can talk.”


	4. prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all have to learn that our prejudice can get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long time due to personal reasons but I'm back! and this chapter has been waiting to see the light of day.

Meave POV

After the almost disastrous meeting in the hallway I was resolved to keep myself from revelling in any other whims or fancies; no matter how much I was goaded by the pest.

For now, I was stood, bored, in the school's reception as a short and stout middle aged woman went over the materials that I would find useful to my new job. Student handbook, fire points, emergency contacts etc. Her eyes, a faded grey, continued to dart towards the waiting area where Malakai was seated. He sat still seething over my ‘uncontrollable antics’ which I ‘put him through’ earlier. ’ _never mind my attitude to this´_ he hissed ‘’w _hat am I supposed to do when your spinning through the halls like a mad woman- I thought we were meant to be covert!_ ’’. I hadn’t appreciated the scolding. We hadn’t spoken since and though I was going to make him work to make up for treating me like a child his current predicament gave me some amusement. He sat the short seats were at odds with his long legs as he fought against the waxed floor to keep his feet firmly planted as he stewed. The woman must have caught my smile in Malakai’s direction because she seemed to ease slightly resting her eyes on me to ask a question she must have been holding on to for some time.

“how do you two know each other? I had heard that you were family of some sort’’ She gave me a wide eyed look, then Malakai, pointing out the obvious differences between us that would lead to gossip for her knitting circle.

I looked back over my shoulder appraising Malakai once more before answering. I could almost hear the thoughts running through her head that listed our differences; Malakai skin colour was the most apparent. Whereas I could have a ‘healthy glow’ on my best day: Malakai could only be described as a rich sienna hue betraying his heritage quite clearly. His hair hung softly layered, floating around his shoulders as tendrils of ink dropped in water. Even our eyes couldn’t be used to show some sort of familial bond as his elegant shaped rich cognac amber far removed from my almond shaped moss green ones.

So yes, it was easy for others to hone in on our differences - all I really saw were the wrinkles in his brow as he focused on staying on the seat. One corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a growing frustration. Once people knew us long enough, seeing us side by side as we moved- lived, then they saw all of our overwhelming similarities.

But that answer was too long for me to iterate to this woman. So I turned back smiling sweetly, as I knew I could, feeling my face begin to flush ever so slightly. A side effect of nipping my inside of the cheek.

‘’ to be honest, we had a mixed up childhood – I’d rather not go into it’’ I spoke sheepishly glancing to the floor then locking eyes ‘’ but that’s all behind us I’m his guardian and I think beacon hills will be a fresh start for us’’ I spoke brightly. She seemed to have made up some fantasy in her head, filling in gaps to my vague assertions. With a comforting squeeze to my arm and an understanding nodded she turned to her desk to grab a handful of papers.

‘’ now these are for Malakai. They are his school schedule and a few other bits of information that I thought might be useful- clubs and such – best for him to fit in soon as possible’’ yes, fitting in was the most important thing we needed to do. I took the papers eager to get back to Malakai who had now given up on the low chairs- standing in exasperation. I wanted to laugh at him, run after him only for us to end up wrestling on the ground. But that would have to wait. Here in the ‘civilised’ world, we needed to act properly.

‘’ now if there is anything that troubles you two whilst you're here I’m always around- don’t hesitate” she spoke softly punctuating with a sweet smile. As I stared into her eyes I realised that while her way of going about it was rather indelicate she did in fact care. This was her school. Her place to watch over and now she was accepting us into it. My aversion to this world had blinded me to its kindness. Something I would have to learn to forget again.

A weak smile was all I could manage to face her and say gratefully taking her hand‘’ thank you, please call me Meave, and if I can help in any way I will _alway_ s try my best to help.’’

Releasing my hand she smiled’’ Meave- a lovely name. Please call me Joyce.  Now best be off before next period starts.”

I smiled back a little brighter and turned to find Malakai still stood silently death staring the chair he had sat in. He looked up once he heard my footsteps his face relaxing into a boyish, innocent smile. I took his arm moving out of the office focused on the next steps that would get us through the rest of the day.

Once through the door Malakai leant down to whisper in my ear amused ‘’ so did that old bat need coaxing- I didn’t see a flash’’

I clipped him on the back of the head. ‘’ now listen here that sweet lady was very helpful and she isn’t just another old bat’’ I said sternly, knowing that my harsh reaction was mostly due to my own behaviour. He rubbed his head looking like a smacked puppy. I sighed loudly gaining me a curious look. _Silly girl._ A ticklish voice crept in. Ugh. With the scents bombarding me and the emotions coming to me so strongly adding in the Pest was giving me a migraine. And it wasn’t even lunch yet. Coming back here was already taking its toll.

Malakai seemed to have soothed his head and looked me over a worried expression flashing across his face. ''hey, are you doing ok?'' Seeing his concern I decided to rally and flash him a playful grin.

''of course. I’m just getting my bearings still. Now _get to class_ , your not getting out of this.''

He groaned into his hand as he smacked his face getting himself pumped. A little shadow boxing and he seemed to be ready for the day ahead.

''here before you go'' I handed him the sheets from Joyce.

‘’what’s this?'' He said showing some disdain as he flipped through the pages. '' just some information on the school like your schedule and clubs- I think even tutors, of course should you need one I’ll be very surprised” I looked up to him showing pride on my face at the knowledge of what an amazing creature he was. He blushed and looked away only to peek at me from the corners of his eyes speaking quietly “ I might look into joining a club or being a tutor- show these kids a thing or two” I couldn’t help the smirk that sprang up at his seeking my approval.

“uh huh but that means that you first have to make it to class – go! “ he gave a small grin then headed off towards whatever was on his piece of paper. I watched a little then turned to go when he called back “ And what are _you_ going to be doing anyway?”

“my job”

“ha, that’s a first” he shouted teasingly. Then jogged down the hallway before disappearing round the corner. With him gone I couldn’t help but let my face drop as I continued walking towards my office. A sadness came over me as my mind began to hitch on one thought “ yes that’s how they know me. The playful-getoutofanyjob me. Let them continue that way. May the spirits keep us”

 _The spirits have abandoned you…_ was the solemn reply I received, echoing inside my head in an empty hallway. I frowned and trudged on.


	5. disturbance in the force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new boy has shown up and is already causing our favourite weirdo stress  
> <3 u stiles

Stiles POV

Stiles sat in his maths class listening to the teacher drone on about a subject he wasn’t even sure _she_ was interested in, when a knock interrupted his happy dozing. Nearly the whole class looked towards the door like meerkats - alert waiting to see what would serve as gossip for the rest of class. Nearly all.  As usual two women completely ignored the situation; one opting to file her already perfect nails, a flick of her red hair was all that showed she might be listening out for anything valuable. The other glared at her notes trying to scribble down the last words that the teacher had said, frustration building as she chewed on her pencil furiously. Malia and Lydia weren’t ones to follow the crowd and now was no different. Well they weren’t until with great surprise Stiles watched as the sound of the door opening was a trigger to two things- one, Malia instantly bolted upright from her work carelessly dropping the pencil, frozen, nostrils flared, staring at the door . Two, Lydia stopped the facade of manicuring her already pristine nails to openly show an interest in the stranger who walked in.

Not that Stiles could fault Lydia for showing interest, even by his standards the boy who walked in was attractive- manly, handsome- he had Malia- anyway it probably wasn’t uncommon for him to receive some attention. Attention Stiles often lacked. But it didn’t matter because _he had Malia_. Who ... was still staring at the boy! Stiles stood to go and shake _His_ girlfriend out of whatever trance she was in only to be shot down by an immediate “take your seat Mr Stillinski !” from the teacher who then proceeded to check on a slip of paper the boy handed over. Stiles sat alright but he didn’t like it and had anyone bothered to look over they would have seen him seething as he glared at the boy who was being introduced.

“everyone” the teacher called out in an unnecessary attempt to gather attention to the man who had every eye on him. Realising this she continued in haste to prattle off his name and where to sit. ”um. .. well this is Malakai Byrne, he has come to us from...” she paused examining the paper and frowning in dismay at not finding what she wanted. “anyway please take a seat on the fourth row" she directed him to the seat behind Malia as she finished.

Lydia and Malia notably watched him walk to his seat and only dragged their eyes away when the teacher banged her fist against the desk to call back those- Lydia and Malia- who had yet to prepare themselves for the rest of class. Had they been normal teenagers then perhaps one may have shown some embarrassment at being singled-out however ‘subtly'. That was not the case. Lydia simply tossed her hair and turned to the front sporting a disinterested expression that was most likely very real, Stiles thought. Malia, on the other hand, acted as though her tail was on fire. She ignored the others who glanced and sneered in her direction but that was, again, because she quite simply didn’t care. Stiles was far more concerned because of her rigid posture, her eyes that kept trying to leave their sockets and look behind her. Had he been a jealous boyfriend then Stiles would have felt threatened by this odd behaviour. But he wasn’t. He told himself. Repeatedly.

As the teacher had fallen back into her rhythm of writing, explaining, erasing, Stiles saw it as a chance to inspect the newcomer more thoroughly. In his unique clumsy style he dropped his notes on the floor with a flourish. It drew just enough notice that people including the teacher knew to just ignore him as he collected the papers strewn about his desk. It was observed that Malia remained in her uncomfortable position also appearing to ignore her, to all appearances helpless, boyfriend.

Stiles- little disgruntled at having to resort to these methods- slowly gathered his work whilst sneaking peeks at the handsome stranger. It was something the entire class was preoccupied with. Of course Lydia was the one who went about it more intelligently angling her shiny pencil case to see his reflection from the metal supply cabinets. Meanwhile, Stiles was taking his time to scan this intruder. He admitted that his hackles were only bristled because of the way Malia was so obviously reacting, but even so had he not seen her this way he may have felt some worry at the way the boy briefly peered at her from almond-shaped amber eyes. As he took in the rest of him Stiles could _appreciate_ his features; healthy sepia skin set off his eyes perfectly, add in his chiselled square jaw, perfectly sloped nose and his full ink black, feathered, shoulder length hair- he may as well have walked in off of the page of an exotic romance novella.

Stiles hadn’t realised that his quick glancing had turned to a slightly slack-jawed stare. Others had. Including Malakai and Malia. Even Lydia gave a barely audible huff at his actions. In the end Malia was forced to give him a quick side kick to his upper arm. In her current state the were-coyote’s strength had seeped in giving Stiles cause to groan loudly enough to stop the teacher once more so that she could turn around and firmly order Stiles to “hurry up and return to his seat “

The rest of the class couldn’t go quick enough for Stiles. He spent its remainder giving Malia quick sharp pointed eye jabs until she looked at him that was, then he was the earnest student. Malia herself only relaxed enough to correct Stiles’s behaviour, aside from that she remained like a cat on a bed of nails.

The bell rang and Stiles rather than springing to his feet to escape found himself aware that Malia who would have been dragging him out by now was suspiciously still sat tensed. He followed suit. As too did Lydia, for a time, but once she had been able to watch Malakai walk out she grew bored and left to get to her locker. Malia's gaze had been fixed to the new boy up until he walked out. Then she visibly relaxed gathered her things and made moves to leave the classroom- until Stiles’s hand wrapped around her wrist halting her. He had her but now he didn’t know what to say. He could have said _what was that!?_ Or _do you have a crush on that guy?_ He could have even mentioned the kick but instead his instincts told him to say “Is something wrong?” in a hushed sombre tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to have left you dry but i was in hospital with Pneumonia :O  
> there will be more...


	6. Malia's burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has been carrying that which everyone else is choosing ignorance over reality.

 

Malia POV

Malia smiled at her mate weakly her heart fluttering as she smelled his battling emotions of jealousy and worry for her. She unwrapped his hand from her wrist and held his hand, her instincts wanted her to kiss him and show those around that he was hers. But she had been told that wasn’t to be done in this situation. Instead, she gave his hand a light squeeze and said easily “ _You’re_ my mate.”

At those words, Stiles’s wide eyes softened to look down at their entwined hands and smiled contentedly. She was happy to see that little manic spark in his eyes fade. Everyone thought that Stiles had gone soft since the deadpool, that he was easier going than before, more normal than he even was before. But Malia knew the truth she had crept into his room to find him staring at that infernal computer of his, as he tried to gather as much information on different supernatural creatures that might cross their path. He had the beastiary and the internet running into the early hours as he read reread and searched for all the facts, myth and conspiracy theories he could on dangerous creatures, desperately taking notes trying to memorise it all. That spark seemed to always be there as of late. Scott moped about his being highly strung but no one was paying attention to Stiles as usual. No one but her. She could sift through everyone’s emotions, a lot better than the werewolves could anyway. And she knew that everyone was on tender hooks, all they needed was something to focus on. A purpose. Something that they could direct all that emotion at rather than drowning in it.

 But perhaps Malia had a mystery to solve, something to pull Stiles out of the rabbit hole and closer to her.

She spoke her next words carefully, hating to break one of Stiles’s calm moments; this had to be said. Otherwise she might be missing something everyone else could figure out. “that boy...” she drawled. “Malakai?” Stiles helpfully filled in. Smirking at her for not remembering and his scent of jealousy dissipating. She continued “ yeah. His scent- there’s something wrong with it. He smells like a predator. It scared me" she spoke quickly her eyes darting to the door in case he was to come back.

Stiles brow furrowed. ‘What sort of predator?’’ he asked carefully.

‘’I’m not sure’’ Malia responded the words tasting sour. She didn’t like not knowing things that should have been on her level. ‘’his scent it… it was like trying to catch smoke in a hurricane- there then gone as quickly; every time.’’

 She could see his eyes ignite again and knew this would be a puzzle for him to solve. She nearly smiled at herself being right, but she was dragged back to the reality of what she had experienced for the past 40 minutes as Malakai had sat behind her so calmly. If he was another predator then he should have given off some sign that he recognised her to be akin to him. Or at least some anxiety at being in the same building as an alpha. Her stomach was in knots. Stiles was still deep in thought when the familiar screech of their teacher jostled them back to the world. “can we please move this tale of lovers to your next class" with that Malia pulled along a slightly blushing Stiles into the hallway.

 


	7. piling on the stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott doesn't need anymore stress   
> and something seems to be thundering towards him.

Scott POV

Scott walked out of history Kira close beside him. He was already weary from his patrols but school had made it so much worse – three classes and each one had given an assignment that he would have already had to stay up half the night to complete. Even Yukimura took no pity on his misfortune simply saying “we give you no more than you can handle Scott. Besides now that ‘you know what’ has passed you should all be focusing on school. The deadline is Monday!” he shouted out the last to the whole class. No matter how he spun it though, Mr Yukimura couldn’t really understand what the deadpool had cost them.

Scott turned to look at Kira hoping to see some solidarity in her eyes, instead of her kind eyes he locked with those of a small girl. Both startled and Scott even gave a little jump backwards in his surprise. He gave a quick apology, some guilt lingered as he saw her hurt expression from his reaction.

But that discomfort disappeared at soon as he spotted Kira floundering amongst some freshmen. He saw her onyx eyes wide, searching through the crowd for him as she was being pushed in the opposite direction. With no warning a particularly unaware boy in the fits of an over-zealous story telling pushed past Kira, knocking her off balance. From there it was slow motion for the alpha. He watched as his mate began to go backwards arms flailing but to no avail as no one was at this moment close enough to be used as purchase. She was falling. Her head dangerously close to the lockers- she would be lucky to graze them and come out with a nasty cut. Scott didn’t want take any chances either way. He swiftly moved between the bodies in the crowd before finally lunging forward and grasping Kira’s hand pulling her upright and into his chest.

Scott stood there for a moment. Inhaling her soothing scent, listening as her heart slowed to its familiar and steady thrum that matched his when they stood so close. Scott once again forgot about the troubles that had seconds ago been suffocating him, he let them go and enjoyed how even his wolf was begging to nuzzle into Kira’s warmth and be enveloped by the calm she brought to him in these too few moments.

Alas it was cut short all too soon as Kira began to squirm under the watchful eyes of those in the hallway. A few inconsiderate “woo"s from the juvenile freshmen brought Scott abruptly out of his bliss. He looked down to see Kira turn her face away out of innocent embarrassment. He scowled at the group of young teenagers who were watching them avidly, once they caught sight of Scott they stopped, the sea of students began to move again partially due to fear of the lacrosse team captain. Taking a step back Scott surveyed the hallway to make sure that all who were part of the dramatics had moved on, his wolf wanted desperately to issue a low growl of warning to anyone who might mock Kira. He saw no one to be wary of, so turned around to walk away; but not before he gently clutched Kira’s hand pulling her along behind him whilst shielding her from shambling bodies of their peers.

Scott and Kira had almost successfully reached his locker when he caught sight of the three people guarding it.

Lydia stood away from the other two, hips slanted to one side intentionally exuding an air of nonchalance, as she carefully monitored those who passed her by. Her intelligent eyes flickered about the space registering all the information she could glean from those before her; whom they were talking to; even snippets of the gossip that was being passed around. Scott saw how those who knew Lydia notably went silent or moved to the other side of the hallway visibly hoping to avoid her detection. It probably made her more suspicious of them; every so often her eyes would squint ever so slightly at those people: marking them for further inspection.

Scott looked to the other female; Malia. He could see that her guard was up as she scanned the passage of people, constantly waiting to see if any of them made a move towards her pack. His wolf wanted him to go to her and shower her with praise; he was proud to have Malia in his pack. She was loyal, protective, understood what having a mate meant and she tried so hard for them. So hard to live in this world that she had been absent from for so long.

 Scott felt a swelling of pride at the thought of what his pack had become. It’s strength that came from one another.

But as they say; pride cometh before the fall.

He looked to the final member of the trio and almost stopped dead in his tracks. Stiles stood between the two preoccupied girls. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, head bobbing above the crowd, searching for Scott. He rubbed his hand anxiously over the other which was tightly fisted, occasionally beating it as a way to soothe himself. His eyes, Scott saw, were wide smoky brown orbs holding a familiar mania in their depths. It scared Scott. What new horror had been discovered? What new enemy was at the gate? These questions made Scott want to turn tail and run. But he didn’t. In fact he was able to keep his pace steady as he pushed on towards his pack mates. Kira would have no idea how terrified he was. No one could.


	8. Machinations and goals = happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is at his happiest when theres a plan to be thought out and luckily his friends will help him.

Stiles POV

Stiles stood between his girlfriend and Lydia Martin. He dared anyone to make a move with these fearsome Amazons around. He was jittery though, feeling the sting in his eyes as he had forgotten to blink, clutching his fist and grinding his palm. These were all familiar to him. Recently he had been trying to hide it, these telling signs that his mind was in overdrive. Being up until the early hours then sleeping only to dream of more monsters; waking to be even more tired was wearing him down.

He had fallen into the trap. The cycle that they just kept leaping into. The trap of fighting these creatures, protecting their territory then thinking that they could pretend to be normal, keeping their demons inside, and do normal things. Like the party. Oh the party. He was so looking forward to it yet now; what if they did have some inconspicuous predator stalking them again. No party, that was for sure.

He looked over the tops of students again desperately searching for Scott so that he could safely get some of these whirling thoughts out of his head. Stiles was about to insist that Malia use her coyote-ness to track him down when he seemed to burst forth from the mass of people. He was holding Kira’s hand confidently- a step in the right direction. But now wasn’t the time to examine Scott’s love life.

Scott greeted everyone and received a slightly distracted round of “hey"s before he began rummaging in his locker. And to be fair Stiles tried, he tried really hard, managing to wait just over a minute before he blurted out the sentence that had him buzzing.

“Scott there’s a predator at school!”

“possibly" Malia quickly followed up with as she continued to watch, occasionally scenting something that she didn’t like and glaring at people intensely.

Scott reared back from his locker and locked eyes with Stiles. He seemed angry. Exhausted. And maybe even a little unsurprised by Stiles’s out burst. Scott waited for Stiles to continue but he was wrapped up in trying to decipher Scott’s facial cues. “ what do you mean Stiles?” he spoke plainly. Stiles was rocked from his drifting mind, focusing now solely on Scott. Vaguely noticing the fact that Kira slipped into the space behind Scott to talk quietly with Lydia.

Stiles hastily recounted to scott the highlight of maths. “so we’re in the middle – or the beginning- of class and in walks this new student. And he looks exotic, handsome – definitely handsome- but I’m objective obviously -I have Malia – so anyway he comes in and these two react to him straight away: it was eerie –‘’ he rambled on before Lydia perked up pausing in her conversation with Kira to interject in her usual calm and collected way “all I did was check him out. Like _Stiles_ said he was hot” she smirked seeing Stiles frazzled at her insinuation. “he was handsome- I said _handsome – objectively_ ’’ Stiles scrunched his eyes in a glower directed towards Lydia who brushed it off with ease flicking her hair and falling back into her conversation.

Scott frowned at the tangent they had worked towards. Stiles took both of his palms and began kneading his temples slowly muttering a low apology “sorry sorry, I know you need me to get to a point” Stiles looked up to see that Scott face had softened in to a look of understanding. Stiles always appreciated the fact that he had Scott. Scott had been there through the worst times. Of course now he had Malia and Lydia, Kira- hell, he even had the old sour wolf; if he started returning phone calls that was. But with Scott it was different. They had been together from the beginning and would hopefully stay that way till the end.

With a new feeling of vigour from the link he felt with Scott, Stiles calmed and tried again to explain. “right so new guy walks in and the ladies react – Lydia _may_ have been checking him out- but Malia acted like a gun was on her.” They both looked to Malia for confirmation which she did with a curt nod. “yeah...’’ Stiles continued. “so Malia is like that till the end of class and when I ask her she says-“ Stiles motioned with his hands for Malia to now take the spotlight and convey to scott what she had said earlier. She ignored him. Stiles sighed after a moment realising that she wasn’t going to play ball. “she _SAYS_ that he smells wrong ; like a predator. It’s crazy I know” he said at scott crinkled forehead. “but I think that even if it’s just a small possibility we can’t risk it.” With that Stiles folded his arms and leant against the lockers feeling that he had managed to express his concerns properly.

Scott bit his lip as he began to think. Stiles watched him eagerly, as did the others, waiting to see what his thoughts would be. A few moments passed, feeling like an eternity to Stiles, feeling the weight a clock counting down to the next chapter of the packs life. Would they take this seriously and investigate no matter the results. Or ignore it and hope for the best. Stiles knew the path he wanted to take as he recalled his dad working to protect this town. They all seemed to be holding their breath, but eventually Scott stopped chewing his lip and looked to each of his pack then back to Stiles.  With an air of certainty about him he spoke clearly to them all “ I trust Malia and if she senses something is wrong then I say that we look into it. Even if nothing comes of it this is our town and we need to be it’s first line of defence.” Looking to everyone once more, making sure that they all understood and agreed, Scott displayed an ataraxia at being of one mind again with his pack. With a goal to aim for; finding more on the new kid. However brief it would hopefully turn out to be.

Stiles just fist pumped the air before composing himself again.

“so” Scott began and turned to Lydia “ can we get a description? Since you were the one who checked him out.” Lydia snorted in derision. Smirking she looked past the alpha to Stiles who was now fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. Scott silently looked from one to the other confusion written on his face. “Actually” Lydia happily chimed “I think you’ll find that Stiles got a better look than either of us’ she pointed to herself and Malia then fixed her gaze back on Stiles “didn’t you?, fish boy” Stiles blushed and stuttered out a “w-well...” whilst remembering how Malia had to kick him to come out of his open mouthed trance. Scott simply quirked an eyebrow and said “dude?’’

Stiles threw up his hands in defeat. Why was he the one always in these weird situations?

“fine... I may have _scrutinised_ the guy- ya know in case this were to happen, obviously” His hands waving off the confused looks as if he had planned it all. It might have worked on Scott , had Malia not added “before you knew he smelled weird?” she had stopped guarding and now looked to Stiles as though he was displaying a new skill she wanted to learn.

Kira giggled quietly from behind Scott as Lydia smiled satisfied as a cat after its cream.

Scott moved on which Stiles made a note to thank him for later. “right... so description ... anyone?” Stiles grudgingly complied and listed an intentionally brief description. “tall- like 6”2, tanned skin, black shoulder length hair and brown? Eyes “

Scott took in the information and then Kira piped up from behind his shoulder in her honeyed voice. “um.. didn’t you mention meeting someone like that this morning?”

Scott turned to her, then his eyes widened as dawning appeared on his face. “oh yeah, that weird guy with that woman. I think she said that she was the new councillor? She told me to visit her today.”

Scott didn’t really comprehend what he had said until he watched Stiles’s face turn to a bright eyed grin. And Stiles new that Scott was not going to like what he about to say. “ you have to go!” he said almost gleefully. The cogs in his brain turning as he tried to work out a plan. Scott put his hands up “oh no no, I’m not going”

“YES! You have to go check her out!” at Kira’s disapproving look Stiles corrected the hormone addled minds “ not. Like. That"

“just listen to me - its perfect. If they know each other – which it sounds like- then you can fish for info” Stiles felt positively giddy at putting his machinations to work.

“no Stiles I’m no good at questioning or fishing or whatever” Scott could have gone on but it was at that moment that a muscular arm hooked around his shoulder. Liam and Mason had bounded up innocent smiles plastered on their faces. Stiles could have laughed at how much he was reminded of the early days when it was just him and Scott. Scott sighed at the interruption because, as everyone knew, it meant that he had lost. Liam’s smile dimmed with some confusion as he looked around the group. “what?” he asked curious.

Scott just shook his head as he moved to wade into the current of students. “come on we’ll tell you over lunch”


	9. up for a little counselling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone needs a little advice. even if they set out for something different.

Meave POV

I sat at my desk, bored out of my mind, carelessly knotting and twisting a spare piece of string, an open notebook prepared on the desk in case a student did in fact walk in. So far it had been just myself and the pest.

 _Come now, we don’t often have such time together. Your sycophants are usually drowning me in their inane blathering._ “oh just _shut up_ already.” I grunted as I pounded the desk with one hand. It wasn’t until maybe the fifth good thump of my fist against wood that I realised the sound was being accompanied by a light rapping against my office door. In an effort to seem more... I don’t know – _authoritative?-_ I grabbed the first folder from the cabinet behind me which I had been told was a collection of student histories and notations by previous councillors. All very high school. If a vindictive student could get in here then they would have a silo of missiles to be launched any which way. It was my job to make sure beacon hills didn’t erupt into chaos. I smiled quite languidly. Yes that was my job to be gatekeeper to oblivion.

Another round of tentative taps on my door brought me to the present. I sat upright in my chair, folder open in front of me, as I called for the person to enter. I looked down to the file, noticing the name Stillinski at the top and how thick it was, I wished that I had a pair of glasses to peer from behind like in the movies. The person opened the door and took one step inside, lingering, unsure as to whether or not to proceed. I waited for a minute pretending to read over the file. _You should look. SEE him._ My brow furrowed in confusion but I looked up to meet a crooked chin teen with dark curls atop his head and deep russet brown eyes. He looked from me to the file then out to the hallway. My furrows deepened as I became frustrated by his indecision on whether he was going to come in.

“can I help you or have you just come to bring me the breeze?” I asked dripping the sentence with the censure I felt towards time wasters. He was obviously startled by my brash statement as he began to stutter out a hasty “ um – I -eh-you told me to come see you ?” His inflection showed the turbulence I had thrown his mind into with my brashness. I smiled at him as an apology. But still I raised my eyebrow at him and said softly “did I?” it was an honest question as even though my brain itched at the sight of him I couldn’t quite place him

“ uh, yes. You... this morning in front of my locker with your, um, friend?”

“oh my- yes, of course" I jumped up off of my seat as I realised my blunder. He came in to take the seat I offered him. As he took his place I closed my eyes to take a quick refresher of the scent that had caused this mess in the first place. It came to me like a warm zephyr carrying that same earthy musk, but this time it did not have to be filtered from overwhelming anxiety and stress. Something good had happened during his day I realised as an impish grin passed over my lips. But there were still hints of anxiety; freshly brewed. He was shifty too, now that I opened my eyes and saw him settling down, placing his bag beside the chair leg. Just for a moment my face slipped into a mask of suspicion. But just as quickly it was gone before he had time to register it. Instead, he saw my smiling chipper face.

“so... I’m sorry what was your name? “  at this he curiously reclined a little more, loosening up, and smiled at me for the first time- a nervous, relieved, closed mouth smile, but a smile nonetheless. His nostrils flaring slightly before settling into an easy rhythm

“its- it’s um... Scott McCall actually” he laughed. And I joined him in the ridiculous nature by which we had taken two meetings before we knew each other’s names.

“ right, well _Scott_ what can I do for you?” I leant back in my chair feeling like some mafia Don in some old movie where a child had come to ask of me a _favour_. His face froze and I swear I could see his mind turn blank.

“actually I only came because you asked me to. “ I heard his heart jump. _He's lying._ The whisper chortled loudly enjoying itself as we watched the amateur before us.

“Ah. Well, how about we take a look at your file. “ I spun around to rummage in the file cabinet.

“my file?” he asked cautiously. I looked over my shoulder to give him a reassuring look.

“yes. The last counsellor kept a stash of files on some of the students. Shall we see if you made the cut?” As I turned back to the files I listened as his heart began to race, his stress clogging the air around me.

“uh huh and there you are. Bit light” I mused as I balanced the beige folder in my hand. At that Scott let go of the breath he had been holding; his feeling of calm didn’t last. As he had come here under false pretences, no doubt trying to decode me, I thought that it was only fair to scare him a little. “but you never know. A lot can be said in a few words- maybe there are pictures!” that got his heart pumping. I topped it with a sweet smile with wrinkled nose and all.

  _Toying with children. Don’t be so smug when he can’t even put up his guard, let alone fight back._ The haughty voice was right to speak to me in contempt; I wasn’t fighting fair.

With an unexplained huff I set to skimming over the documents briefly and to be completely honest they were rather bland in their content. A few suspicious absences with the dates underlined by hand. And few scrawled notes around the basic information.

One such note read:

_Lacrosse captain_ _– what about his asthma?_

I couldn’t help the small laugh that came from me.  Someone had been checking up on Mr McCall. And they were putting together all the clues. I made a mental note to ask who it was that had been in my position previously. I glanced at Scott, his heart still beating against his ribs like a prisoner, realising that my little outburst had probably made him feel worse. “not to worry there isn’t much in here. Apart from a few absences but you’ve made up for them with your teachers. I see that you play lacrosse” he nodded, biting his lip.” Are you any good?”

A rose tint began to creep up his neck.” I think so- I’m the captain. But it’s a team sport! That’s what helps us win.” His humility wasn’t a farce. I could tell from his heart, scent, but really I could just see his eyes telling me.

He was a good kid. “ please don’t be too humble. You’ve worked hard to get here. I imagine you’ve had to go through a lot” he reared his head a little, wary that I knew something. “its in the file” I said quickly. “single parent family, attacks, plus your friends dying so young… It would be a lot for anyone, let alone a teen.” I paused thoughtfully taking him in. “ tell me have you thought about college yet? “

“ um I – I guess a little I mean I might just go to the community college.” His face showed on it a sadness, one I was familiar with, at thinking he had to settle for something less than he dreamed of.

“ listen – you’re a  good student, great lacrosse player- “ I held my hand up to stop any protest. “ -captain, and you're  _young_ with your whole life ahead of you. If you dream of something better then now is the time to go for it-  I’m going to do you a favour- I’ll look into sports scholarships in nearby counties; so you can visit home. But don’t limit your future to this town. Think about it, and think about this: what did you want to be when you were little?- before anyone polluted your mind. Think about if you can still hope to do it. And if you can? Then go for it.” He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off “ just think about it seriously for me and come back to see me in a few days. We'll talk more then” feeling that I had acted all sagely enough for today I shooed him out. ”Now go. Class will start soon" he did as he was told but his expression let me know that he had left more confused than when he had come in-it made me smirk in juvenile triumph. And the little pest purred _physician heal thyself._ “shut _up_ " I growled again.

Once the bell for class had long been silenced I pondered for a while on my new acquaintance. His smell hovered in the room and I tasted it like a fine wine, sifting through its elements. Earthy and heated with the peculiar refreshing after taste-obviously werewolf. But there was something more. A strange cleanness like drinking from a mountain brook. It was new. It was intriguing. My lips curled upwards perhaps this _was_ the right move.


	10. Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buttercups can make all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets say hello to a certain sourwolf we've all missed

Meave POV

The rest of the day past with doodles and swirly chairs and a little acapella . A few phone calls came from the principal to check in on me and to book interventions for one or two delinquents. But other than that I was almost tempted to paint a wall just to watch it dry. I looked to the clock which read 3.15. School ended at 3.30, so I had fifteen minutes to kill before meeting Malakai. A familiar prickling crawled up my spine as the dark voice began, _good then perhaps we can have a civilised conversation since your singing did NOT deserve my intrusion._ I became sullen “why is it that you manage to sour my day with a compliment. Ugh” _oh please I have always enjoyed your voice it’s like listening to the forests harmony – home. “_ Again I say ‘ugh’-don’t go all sappy like we’re comrades” _we are comrades. Were you go I go -though I have no choice. At least I don’t sulk away from the light and joys of life like you_ “ ok -1. You would let me burn if it meant you got your way – we're not comrades. And 2. I don’t sulk – I reflect and I just so happen to prefer solitude to do it.” _Yes like that superman. Just build your ice palace sing let it go and complete the cliché, denier_. “ AND I enjoy this life.” _Not like your supposed to. You squander your potential to wallow with the great unwashed._ “right, that’s it! I’m not having this discussion again” _and yet still you will not concede that I am right hmm._

I stood abruptly from my chair. I was in no mood to go through this argument again with such a pest. Gathering my phone and my notebook I paused when I looked at the doodles on the page. It was the usual decrepit silhouettes of trees, the mindless line that swirled outwards, at the center there was one picture that I would have rather forget. A triangle each point extended then curling in on itself. The triskelion.  _You can’t run forever_

A deep breath and I put a little more willpower into keeping my mind silent.

I dropped the book deciding that I was coming back anyway so why lug it around. I exited my office to an empty corridor, thankfully. I wanted to find Malakai then come back to do nothing for my mandated hour then go home. I was locking my door when a shadow came across me. I turned quickly to see that it was only Joyce with a cheerful if curious expression on her face.  Her voice came wheezily with a slight rattle behind it “oh Miss Bur – I mean Meave. Are you locking up? I’m afraid we must toil till at least 4.30 – when all the clubs have finished” I was startled by her sudden appearance, searching my mind for an excuse or a half truth. Breathing out slowly and looking around to make sure the path was still clear. I gave her an imploring wide-eyed look and spoke timidly. ”oh I’m so sorry but I have to go check on Malakai- just to give him the car keys. I’ll be back _really_ soon.” I pleaded with her hoping to avoid my usual course of action.

She looked me over as if she was going to call bullshit; luckily she didn’t. Breaking into what was becoming her trademark, motherly smile she patted my arm saying “oh, don’t worry about it. It’s your first day; you’re allowed to bend the rules. Just try and work this stuff out before school. Now go, I’ll cover for you.” I needed no more permission, I gave a sincere thank you and jogged towards the front of the school. 

Once outside I came to the realisation that I was jogging to meet Malakai, when he was most likely still in class; it was ridiculous. At that I paused thinking about how to preoccupy myself. I could call Nzembo; find out how all of the preparations were coming along – she might yell at me- ask why I was going through with this charade?- or I could check out the grounds.

I chose…the easier option.

As I looked around the car park, peering into the bordering woods, I felt a mixture of exhilaration and peace. The trees were still bare but spring was around the corner; looking closely one could see the beginnings of buds on branches and shoots in the earth.  I walked back towards the school building longing to keep the woodland in my sight a little longer. To look at the closest thing around that could remind me of home.

Eventually I tore my eyes away. I had to let go of that need; just for now.  I looked to the sky its beautiful azure blue almost blinding even viewed with my restricted sight, only wisps to remind you of cloudy days. the air tingled my skin and smelled incredibly crisp. I inhaled deeply letting the cold both numb and tickle my sense. No one was around, I had been caged in that damned office all day, so I thought: _why not_? – today is a day for twirling. I spun, slowly then put all my pent up energy into fling my arms out and readying for take-off. Twirling around gazing to the sky; its clean colour giving no focal point causing me to go off kilter. A marvellous distraction from reality.

Unfortunately, with a sudden meeting of two forces my spinning was abruptly ended and I felt the ground slip from beneath my sensible pumps.

One thing that flashed in front of me before I was inevitably to look at blue again was pitch black. Puzzling. At least it was until I sat up on my elbows to see a man in a black t shirt. Figuring that I had smacked into his chest I looked to appraise him; tall, broad and muscular with dark hair and bewitching forest green eyes. His face was pleasingly angular and chiselled.  He was ruggedly handsome – notably so. The only thing wrong was his face. Which was most likely usually even more attractive than what I was currently being treated to, was now contorted into a stern grimace.

My nose now felt bruised and bunged from the impact. I tested with a tentative sniff which earned me a sharp stinging sensation with no information to be scented. I felt my face mangle into a visage of pain and anger. I flipped over to my front so as to better push myself off of the ground with some dignity. I tried to ignore that I was pushing my arse into his view. It was then that I realised that I had been bowled over into a flower bed, in particular I had crushed a patch of wild buttercups that had taken root early. A sad ending for those who had persevered. Standing I dusted myself off and fixed my gaze on the man.

“ _well_ , a fine mess we made” I gestured to my froufrou skirt that was pink, but now showed various coloured stains from the tumble.

 He snapped back “ _excuse me_ ” His voice was gruff; a low vibration that I felt in my chest. A strange shiver ran up my spine upon hearing it. I ignored him for a moment as I focused on the strange feeling, rubbing the back of my neck where I still felt a sweet prickling. I couldn’t dwell for long as he spoke again his frustration rising. “I said _EXCUSE ME_. What do you mean: _we_ made ? You’re the mad woman twirling into strangers in a parking lot”

_What a fool. Show him we don’t tolerate fools._

I breathed in a calming breath, I wasn’t going to be goaded on, instead I simpered expressing my embarrassment and tried to diffuse the situation. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been twirling without looking; they’ll take my license away.” I even added a joke. There, I thought, as his brows unknotted a little “though you probably could have avoided me” I muttered. Oh! I just couldn’t shut up for my own good. I immediately regretted my side note as his chin clenched, eyebrows knotted like a scout had gone at them and his eyes grew dark trying to bore a hole into my head to check if I had any brains. He probably wouldn’t find any I conceded.

Jutting his chin out in anger he snarled ”how am I supposed to avoid the unthinkable- seriously tell me who even thinks to twirl, _like a child_ , in the middle of high school. Besides shouldn’t you be in class or better yet Eichen house? I’m sure you’d be able to twirl in peace there.”

At the mentioning of Eichen house I stilled. His face became smug thinking that he had wounded me in mentioning that dammed place. But he hadn’t won. In fact he had lost or more accurately he was about to make me loose it. And there was no going back if I lost control. I felt the cage inside of me rattle, my rage threatening to break the bars, the demon inside trying to claw it’s way out. In that moment when all that could be seen was a woman frozen, a blank, darkening expression on her face, there was a tempest inside that was trying to break out.

Perhaps it would have. Perhaps I might have revealed everything to this stranger and then erased him. Perhaps I could have let go in that one moment and lost everything. But then perhaps a pink elephant might have flown past. It does no good to deal in what might have happened. What did happen was that I looked around wildly searching for Malakai praying that he would find me and pull me back: I couldn’t see him. What did see was a stray buttercup caught in my charm bracelet. Its stalk had slid snuggly into an old heart charm, usually tarnished and dull, the sunlight bouncing off of the petals made it shine again.

It was no use.

I erupted into a fit of laughter. Bending over to grip my sides.

The man in front of me was stunned; obviously expecting a different reaction to being called insane. If I’m honest I don’t know what made me laugh it was just... as though a bubble of tension was popped by such a strange, insignificant thing- the only thing I could do was laugh. Between bouts I heard a low whisper, breathy and exhausted “ you really are crazy...” Ignoring it I tried to catch my breath as lucky students began to filter out of school before the bell.

Eventually I managed to reign the laughter to an erratic giggle and stood straight to see the man’s face. It was still surly – no surprise there- yet he had cast away the anger and replaced it with concern. For himself I imagined. A few deep breaths and I was able to talk again “ hah, thanks Buttercup. That was the stress relief I needed after today. I’ll leave you be. Just don’t go knocking any students down.” I sang strolling away towards the back of the school.

 “I didn’t –“ he began, but I casually waved him off over my shoulder answering in a sing- song manner “yeah yeah Buttercup” when I turned a corner.

I walked on a few strides before noticing Malakai walking out of an emptying classroom. Seeing no teacher to scold me I lifted the open window to pull myself in with little grace. Then set about jogging once more towards Malakai.


	11. Yes he's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad boy is back and its a rocky start but how will his friends react?

Derek’s POV

Derek just stood there- in shock mostly. Buttercup? What in hell's name was going on? As his mind started up again he thought to chase after the girl and find out what the hell her deal was. Seriously. Was she an escapee from Eichan house or just some messed up kid?

Who he had just basically bullied.

 Ugh, his day wasn’t going great. No. In fact his entire week wasn’t going so great. He had just gotten back to town and already he had a run in with the sheriff over speeding and he was the suspect in a mugging. That’s right a mugging. Someone had identified him at the scene skulking late at night in the warehouse district. And he probably _was_ since that was where he lived. Jesus. Derek turned around quickly striding towards the corner the girl had turned. He had to apologise for being so belligerent towards her. When he reached the corner though she had already vanished. His eyes swept the area and found no trace of her in any direction leading Derek to one conclusion; she had booked it when she was out of his sight. He hung his head in exasperation and slowly began massaging his temples. He thought back over their meeting.

_He had seen her_.

After walking to the school he had meandered around cars towards the school field. When he laid eyes on a girl peering into the forest, her stance was relaxed, listening carefully he heard a low hum part from her lips that she seemed oblivious to. She turned carelessly swinging her arms, head tilted back as she gazed at the sky, before suddenly twirling. Around and around she went. Each off balanced step bringing her haphazardly closer to him. Until, as was inevitable, she crashed into his chest.

 Had he been honest he might have admitted that he was partly to blame; being so transfixed on her actions that he had simply let it all unfold before being able to make coherent thought again. The image of her dishevelled in that flower bed would stay with him. Her long limbs were splayed out in the crushed yellow flowers as she again gawked at the sky. He had looked up seeing only blue - what had she seen?

In that moment she resembled a fallen maiden from the fairy tales. Her skin glowing, warm peaches and cream tones, blushing from the trauma. Her dark mahogany curls fanned out above her tangling with the small flowers that had bloomed far too soon lighting up the peppering of red that spidered through her hair.

 When she finally rose to meet his eyes he saw that hers were a cool moss green with whirling bronze centres draining into pitch pupils. Perhaps spinning was in her DNA.  Her face wrinkled in pain and at the sight of her his wolf howled within. It was angry, hurt. Derek struggled against its power as it tried to force him to her. He felt his face contort as he tried to reign in his beast; tried to stay human.

The conversation that followed had not been one of his finer moments. Throwing barbs at a girl who he had just caused to fall. Well it had been her fault too. Still he saw how she had reacted to the mentioning of Eichan house and he had _smiled_. He beat his forehead now remembering his pomp. He felt shame now looking back on it but he felt compelled to go against his instincts and fight to show that he was in control not the wolf. But who was he showing – himself?

 The sun, the moon and the truth. Those words came to mind more frequently now. How much longer would he obstinately try to go against them?

Seriously! He had only been back for a week – a week! Almost as soon as he had got into town the phone calls and knocking had started. Scott, Stiles, Liam even the sheriff but mostly Stiles. All of them had been hounding him with the annoying questions: where have you been? Where is Braeden? What have you been doing for the past couple of months? Even he knew that he wouldn’t be able to dodge them forever. He could try though. No one could call him a quitter.

Today, though, all he had come to do was arrange training with Liam so that they could pick up where they left off. Hell, with everything so calm in this damn town he had little else to do.  Kate was in the wind as far as he knew. Peter was locked up in Eichan house and every other creature with sense was keeping their heads low in Beacon hills, the deadpool for one reason, mostly it was because they had heard about the McCall pack going up against berserkers. Derek had been amused to hear the elaborate details being passed around by hunters and prey alike. How the McCall pack was becoming a fearsome force bulldozing through their enemies; Nogitsune, alpha pack even the hunter bitch come were-jaguar. They even spoke of how they had terrifying pack members who were formidable all on their own;

A true alpha who would rip apart his foes.

A mad genius who saw every move on the board.

A banshee who could scramble your brains with a whisper.

And a thunder kitsune with no compassion in battle.

 Then they spoke of how the fiends were recruiting the next generation creating a super-pack in North America. God only knew how these rumours started but they were making everyone think twice before entering Beacon Hills _County -_ sometimes the state was said to be off limits. And that meant Scott and the others were safe, so Derek had let the rumours be- maybe he had on occasion stoked the fire.

The only question Derek had hanging over his head was what to do now?

Why had he even come back for that matter?

He and Braeden had hunted Kate for a time. Picking up the odd mercenary gig from time to time to pay for the cheap motels. But eventually the frequent butting of heads with Chris Argent and the various hunter families became more hassle and hindrance to the work. No one was getting anywhere. Except for Kate. Derek had decided that maybe this wasn’t his fight anymore. Kate had died – of course it wasn’t for long- but still that had to mean something. Even he had died and evolved; maybe it was time to try and live up to his responsibilities as the last of the Hale pack. Whatever that meant.

He thought he knew. Train the next pack to protect and pass on this territory. He couldn’t think of anyone more worthy than Scott to carry the mantle.

Yet still he had ended up here having just picked a fight with some mystery girl who was probably crying in some bathroom stall. He felt petty. Small. And now he was on his way to sit with his teenage niece to wait and watch her boyfriend and friends ‘play’ lacrosse –if you could call what stiles did playing- until he could drag Liam away to train like a Spartan.

Then he would be alone again with his ghosts and shadows of days long gone. Ugh. He needed to expand his circle of friends.

Were they friends? - Pack-mates?

He had left so suddenly with Braeden then he had come back without enough words to explain it all properly. Would they still want him? – He wasn’t sure anymore. His chest began to ache.

Derek pushed those thoughts down deep. He was being foolish. Even if they didn’t want him it didn’t matter. He was alone for years before Scott and stiles had pushed into his life with such gaucherie.  He could go back to that life…

Derek came upon the field and took a seat high in the bleachers, far from the entrance, to gain a better vantage.  If they really didn’t want him then he could easily move on. He had no real attachment to Beacon hills. The pang in his chest grew fiercer. The bell finally rang loud and shrill making him jump. His heart began to pound unusually, feeling a great apprehension to actually seeing their reactions, his knees bouncing up and down with a sudden surge of nervous energy. Derek smelled the air its coldness stopped him being able to smell as far limiting him to receiving mixed up teen hormones and body odour. That irked him more. He was trying to keep his mind off of the strange juvenile worries that he was having but being in a high school just meant that the smells took his mind in circles.

 The abrupt sound of clashing metal and hardened plastic made Derek aware of the lacrosse team who ran out onto the pitch lining up in front of their coach. Derek’s breath had become hard pants the tension in his body building. He stood. That was it he couldn’t take it. Trying to keep his distance he crept down the far end of the bleachers hoping not to come to anyone’s notice and cleanly slip away. No fuss.

Luck wasn’t his thing today – this week.

Stiles was the first to call out to him. ‘’ hey it’s sour- I mean Derek. Hey Derek!’’ of course it would be Stiles who caught him. His back still turned to them, Stiles shouted even louder ‘’ HEEEEEY DEREK! Can he here me?’’ Derek could hear him the whole town probably knew his location now. But Derek stayed still for another beat reigning in the toothy grin that had sprang up on his face when he heard the happiness in that idiot’s voice. When he finally turned around he wore his typical uncaring face as he descended the last few steps in their direction. The grin tugged at his lips when he saw them huddled together waiting for him. All, even Lydia, had a smile on their face for him. He could feel their familiar warmth of acceptance-of home- his pack. When he reached them they all seemed eager to talk to him but kept quiet waiting for him to open the dialogue. Derek inhaled once more, subtly, letting the comforting smell fill him and he felt his wolf yip in joy at being welcomed back.

‘’well I’m here.’’ Derek spoke with a false bravado to disguise his happiness. As usual this had adverse effects.


	12. we were worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone feel the love

Derek POV

‘’ _well I’m here,_ is that all you can say?!’’ Scott almost screeched. Derek’s wolf gave a low whine at feeling his alpha’s disapproval through his acrid tone.

‘’he said that he’s back. Do we need to know anymore?’’ Malia challenged.

‘’maybe where on earth he’s been for the past four months.’’ Scott and Malia squared off. Scott’s alpha self, eyes flashing red, wanted Malia to submit. But she didn’t. her eyes flickered between chocolate and piercing blue. It was at the site of his girlfriend and his best friend toing a dangerous line that stiles decided to jump in between them.  Derek watched as, shielded from Malia, Scott composed himself bringing the alpha under control. Meanwhile stiles was trying to make Malia see their way of thinking.

‘’listen Malia, it’s not that we want to interrogate Derek, it’s just… he went MIA –to us at least-‘’ Derek winced slightly, remembering  how quickly he had flitted out of their lives ‘’ he was gone for so long- no calls  to say ‘hey it’s Derek. I’m not dead!’ – We worried’’ at this moment Derek, and probably the others, were surprised by Kira wading into the debate. Though she did it very politely and with a squeaky start ‘’ excuse me’’ Malia and stiles both looked to her with menacing expressions. Derek scented the air to better understand the progress of the conversation. Malia huffed because she was battling with her coyote’s feelings and trying to understand the human ones that she was supposed to feel. To her it was black and white; Derek had left and it hurt the pack. But he was back and she knew that everyone was happy about it so why not just accept him without the unnecessary questions. Stiles on the other hand was simply exhausted, for many reasons really. One of which was Malia’s current narrow minded stubbornness.

The kitsune continued ‘’err- if Derek needed space from us – here- I think we can all understand that. I mean we’ve all been through a lot. We can’t be surprised that Derek-‘’ Kira shot Derek a concerned look ‘’- needed a break. Shouldn’t we just be happy right now that he’s come back to the pack, safe and sound? – I am.’’ With her final assertion Kira focused on the ground. She had spoken out for Derek boldly. And he wasn’t the only one surprised as he could tell be everyone’s expressions.

‘’well said’’ Lydia applauded. Before moving herself and Malia swiftly on to the bleachers as she directed everyone’s attention to the seething Finstock who was giving them daggers from the field. Derek eyed Liam before the group parted: he’d remained silent during the somewhat tense situation but from the disgruntled look on his face Derek was sure that he would be hearing the beta’s opinion clearly once they hit the sparring mat.

When they were seated Lydia instructed Malia to get out her math notes so that they could correct them. The command only received a groan from Malia as reply. Eyes surveying the field Derek sat higher than the girls so as to gain a better view. And to be left out of the strict math tutoring Lydia was dishing out. The coach had opted to blatantly ignore Derek’s presence at the practice. He knew better than to get mixed up with McCall’s ‘cronies’, in fact they were the very words he used when Scott had tried to apologise for being tardy to the field.

They weren’t too long into practice when Derek spotted Mason, Liam’s friend, walked on to the field from the locker rooms. He gave a hearty wave to the girls but veered towards Finstock which elicited an air of slight surprise and intrigue from the girls and eventually from the boys and kira on the pitch. They all watched on as the young man took the coach’s ear. He gave him a message in a hushed whisper, trying for privacy, but with supernaturals around it was a wasted effort. Derek could see all of them perk their ears to hear what was passing between Mason and the coach.

‘’ Coach, there’s someone waiting for you in the locker room.’’

The Coach continued to watch the field, ignoring the implied need for privacy, responding gruffly ‘’well then tell them that _I’m out here_ , Jesus Stilinski! Get your head in the game’’ yelling as everyone watched stiles take a ball to the upper torso.

In response Mason tried to give Finstock a look that said _if that was an option I would have done it._ But when subtly didn’t work Mason resorted to something which bordered on a whine ‘’ _Coach…_ ’’

‘’oh hell! Fine, fine.’’ Finstock breathed in defeat before calling for the teams’ attention. ‘’McCall! Run some drills or something. I’ll be back’’ with that he stalked towards the locker room muttering as he went.

Scott began doing as he was ordered. They ran suicides, practiced goal keeping and shooting. But eventually, as teens often do, the students got bored of doing as they were told and instead broke off into groups to chat and mess. That’s what was happening when the atmosphere suddenly changed.

It was Malia who first reacted.

 She bolted up right from her seat, head swiftly turning to stare at the young man accompanying the coach on to the field. Derek watched as Lydia shouted to Scott and Stiles on the field. Derek stood jumping the few seats to clear the bleachers. Soon they converged on where Malia stood; eyes struggling to stay their natural colour. Derek looked around on full alert taking note that Liam and Kira had remained beside Mason who remained oblivious to the alarm bells that were going off and kept rambling in Liam’s ear whilst intermittently peeking at the mystery man.

They nodded to Derek as affirmation that they were ready. For what? Derek didn’t know. Until the breeze brought to him the answer. Warm and soft yet chilling as he recognised the scent that was being pushed into his nostrils. Stiles stood to the side of Malia trying to soothe her, keep her anchored: human. She was straining against her own will power to remain with the group. Derek scanned the area. He was on edge now looking for any sign of attack. He leaned in to Scott, all of them still focused on the man approaching, Derek breathed the  word to Scott slow and hushed; the slight tremor behind it hopefully hidden. “Kate”

Scott nodded.


	13. cock'o'th'walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our new boy might have an oncoming challenge

Malakai’s POV

Malakai walked wearily out of the locker room with the man who insisted on being called ‘Coach’. He peered down at the uniform he had been required to borrow from the clubs office: it was worn in all the usual chafing patches and it reeked of multiple body odours. It took all of Malakai’s concentration not to balk at the sheer repugnant stench. The coach’s inane ramblings on the rules of lacrosse faded to white noise as Malakai thought over why he was in this situation again.

_Half an hour earlier_

Malakai found himself walking out of yet another class which he was finding to be interesting and yet in the end completely useless. He had found the teachers description on the evolution of mammalian dentistry to be quite intriguing, he was even sorry for it to end so early, but he couldn’t help thinking rather pessimistically on the whole thing. He was never going to use any of this information in the ‘real world’. There was never going to be some life or death situation in which knowing about the shape of predator molars would break the case or lead to a shocking reveal. Life wasn’t like the movies and novels.

It was whilst trapped in this cynical cycle of thought that a familiar scent overcame him. a young woman jumped up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him to an undignified halt. He rolled his eyes at her childish actions. She was always like this switching from juvenile to benevolent; sometimes in a heartbeat. Using his neck as a pivot she swung around to face him. Malakai was mildly surprised to see her face beaming, eyes holding a giddiness which he had not seen for a long time. It was such that he impulsively asked ‘’what happened today?’’ with a veiled motive to find out the source of her glee. She continued to smile, remaining mute, before walking ahead of him. Malakai crinkled his brow at her behaviour before trotting to easily catch up to her.

‘So’ he casually remarked as an indication for them to begin a new topic. He would regret it.

‘So…’ she began and Malakai immediately felt an ominous air descend. ‘I was thinking’ Malakai huffed at the impossibly charged sentence, it was never a good thing to hear from Mea and it could lead to anything.

‘’about what…?’ he probed with severe caution in his tone.

‘’ well, what Joyce – miss Milton to you- said.‘ she gave him a pointed look no doubt recalling his words from this morning. ‘’since I’m here till... 4.30? Maybe it would be a good idea for you to join a club.’’

There it was. Malakai halted and pinched his brow as he hung his head; a tension in his temples growing. It was often hard to keep up with her changing dispositions. From childlike, happily walking beside him, to manipulative and selfish. The worst part was he wasn’t even sure if she knew herself that she flitted from personalities that seemed to have been accumulated over the ages. He had been beside her for a lifetime yet he still couldn’t anticipate when the winds of her mind would change.

‘’well?’’ she called to him sweetly. He looked up to find her face a few inches from his own. Large green eyes peered into his, supposedly searching for an answer, pleading. An answer he knew she had already predicted.

He let out a huff of exasperation, relieving some tension, before straightening with a defeated grin on his face. ‘Fine’

She beamed up at him in victory turning once more to continue on their journey. Malakai smiled after her before he noticed the stares of those around them. Some wore those of condemnation muttering about their display, but what was wearing on Malakai’s nerves were the lecherous gazes that stuck to their forms. Both male and female gave looks that he knew all too well: the girls would catch his eye then shyly cast their eyes away giggling. What was truly angering him were the leers that were cast on Mea, she oblivious, they blatantly showed their interest with crude comments being passed around. Malakai’s anger was rising. He wanted to go and push them into their lockers. He want to show them his true self. He wanted Meave to notice and show _her_ true self as he watched them cower under the pressure of _her_ gaze.

He wanted them to stop.

Unknowingly he let a low growl ripple through the air; almost inaudible to human ears. That alone was enough to unnerve those around and drive them away. instincts that were unrefined warning them off. But it wasn’t enough to settle his temper. He could feel the heat in his chest flaring, blood beginning to bubble.

‘Are you coming?!’ her voice came like cooling spring water bringing him back to his senses. He saw her face a smile reserved only for him. She had chosen to ignore those around. He was her sole focus in that moment.

She had him.

He looked to his hand seeing a trace of blood being all that remained from clenched fists. Crisis averted he jogged, catching her with little exertion, settling in to her easy pace. ‘’I assume you have also given some thought as to which club I will be joining’’ Malakai spoke with some curiosity now as to her plans and schemes that he would often have to pry from her vault of a mind.

Mea looked to him from the corner of her eye before turning to the floor an impish smile grazing her lips.

She cocked her chin over her shoulder as she began her spiel. ‘’well! I did meet the most charming man today’’ that alone earned a snort of derision from Malakai _. No wonder she’s scheming_ his mind spat.

‘’as. I. was. Saying’ she enunciated ‘’ the boy, by all accounts, is well liked; friendly; has a pleasurable manner’’ she shot Malakai an accusing look which he responded to with a feigned looked of hurt. ‘’ and it seems that this all came to people’s attention once he joined …’ she spun on her heel to face Malakai as she exaggerated her next words with jazz hands ‘’the lacrosse team!’’

Malakai’s face expressed a very plain disdain for the suggestion. Mea pouted momentarily at his reaction before straightening her blouse then meeting his gaze once more with a satisfied smile. ‘’I expected as much. But that’s why I led you here myself’’ she commented haughtily

Malakai suddenly noticed that they stood before the boys’ locker room door and he couldn’t believe that she had led him like a sheep to the slaughter.

Remarkably pleased with herself Mea smiled sweetly chiming ‘’ I’ll see you at 4.30 then’ happily dancing away afterwards. It was only then that the smeared green stains came to his notice. What had happened today?

 Malakai watched her trot away his mind slowly wrapping around what had just happened. _Am I stupid? Why is it that she always manages to play me?_

Once inside the locker room Malakai had to choke back the bile that rose to meet the almost caustic smell that filled the air. The concentration of intense and pungent mixture of different body odours made it heavy and thick. He ambled about the room seeing that they had already departed for their activities. He observed the hum drum makings of the room: lockers, showers, benches etc. he stepped cautiously towards a large basket which contained a collection of jerseys and padding gear. He carefully reached in pinching a black strap which laced with a plastic shape. He wrinkled his nose at the contraption of clothing hoping that he wasn’t in fact holding a jock strap.

The sudden clashing of metal clattering to the floor behind him made Malakai jump out of his skin. He screeched ‘AN!’ thick with his old accent before whirling on the ‘would be attacker’, ruffled by the interruption.

Instead of finding a prowling enemy it was just a freshman.

He stood grasping a crumbling bustle of lacrosse sticks which had clattered to the floor. His face frozen his mouth wide in awe at Malakai. It wasn’t unusual for Malakai to receive some sort of reaction but to see one so obvious was rare. It made Malakai want to squirm as he felt his form scrutinised wanting desperately to find a mirror. The boy was a few inches shorter than Malakai. His skin a rich shade of umber, hair short tight curls complemented by dark brown orbs.

And he kept staring. Like a bird caught by its own reflection he didn’t seem able to pull his eyes away or make coherent thought: Malakai observed this as the boy gurgled a few nonsensical noises. ‘Urgh…um…ah…’

Malakai allowed it to go on. Maybe a little longer than was needed because the boy was cute. But eventually the awkward silence was too much. Malakai tried for the polite option. Trying to sweetly coax the boy out from his trance ‘excuse me’’ his voice like warm honey.

 But when there was no response Malakai changed tactics his face soured as he repeated  ‘ excuse me!’ his voice now rough with traces of his hard accent.

This worked a little too well jolting the boy from his frozen stance again fumbling with the metal sticks. Once Malakai was sure the boy was back in the present he flatly stated his intentions for being in the locker room; namely joining the club. The young man only nodded along to Malakai’s esoteric story, not really understanding. Once he had finished he looked to the boy expectantly.

‘oh right, the coach!’ he chirped’ I’ll- I’ll go right now’ with that he scampered off. At the slight of his shambling form running off Malakai shuck his head hiding the smile that crept on to his face.

And so that brought us back to the present where Malakai was walking towards a bored looking group of teens as a riled up coach beside him continued to list the rules for his precious game.

All he could muster was a sigh when thinking on it.

A gust came from downwind, harmless enough, the cold air filtered into his nostrils cooling his mind. He could do this. He would do this small thing for her. Of course this was what he thought before he looked to the field again and saw a minority of the students there freeze at his approach. He wanted to throw his hands up and say ‘screw this’. To walk away find a comfortable bed and wait for their time here to be over.

A flurry of people ahead caused Malakai to break from his comfortable train of thought and fix his eyes on the silent silhouettes. They rushed to two spots then after some exchange all had ossified staring in his direction. He was certain that coloured dots had blazed in the darkness. Red and blue. The dying light behind him combined with the effect of the flood lights that perched high behind the figures obscured their faces to Malakai. Perhaps if he had made an effort he would be able to identify the individuals from this far away but any effort would mean tipping his hand.  Instead with each beat of his feet hitting the ground he counted those who had made suspicious and possibly threatening moves. 7. Seven students had moved in very telling ways. Two on the outfield had moved to guard another who remained quite relaxed. The others had fallen into a shambles around a female figure before they caught sight of Malakai.

They were on the defensive.

Malakai’s lips curled upwards, almost predatory, before he remembered to look to the ground and hide it. They had moved with a swiftness and organisation that only came from practice and familiarity. But why had they moved at all? Malakai sniffed the fresh air which reeked of human sweet. But underneath that he found it and almost hit himself. His scent was languid in the air being pushed and pulled by the breeze. He had fluxed too much in his emotions in reminiscence; let his guard down after being so frustrated. That smell had seeped into the air around him. Not even the sweaty human uniform could cover it. So that was why they had become alert.

It dawned heavily on Malakai that he was stuck.

Alone.

He had no one to back him up if it went south. This moment of sheer panic came with one heart beat and left with the next. He rallied his courage as he recited who he was ; Malakai, son of the Danaan. He thought of Meave, of Nzembu. His family.

They couldn’t take him.

Still, the frustration he had quashed before began to bubble inside of him. To keep pace with the older man beside him Malakai had to restrain his power. _He_ wanted to be unleashed. To charge forward and meet the challenge head on. It only added to his qualm that he couldn’t properly make out the facial features of those who were obviously more than met the eye. His eyes darting from one face to another only to see a mass of shadows that only slightly differed in shade. If only he could use his other’s sight. Who at this moment was also pacing in his chest seeking escape. Raw power. It gave no relief to his pensive thoughts. But he couldn’t expose himself. Expose Mea.

Another deep intake of air, allowing it to circulate through his sinuses and lungs, soothing his violent impulses as he focused on Mea’s impish smile. His other self too was settled by the vision of her face. Happy and lit up as it had not been for so long. He wouldn’t rob her of that. He slowly relaxed his posture, his shoulders releasing some of their tension, transitioning into a saunter as he neared the teens. Intentionally exuding an aura of cockiness and ease.


End file.
